


Cast Parties

by dancesontrains



Category: CW Network RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's to initiate you into the CW. It's a bit of a tradition, having group sex with your DC cast mates," Grant added, suddenly looking a bit shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Parties

The private party to celebrate Supergirl's renewal and move to the CW was pretty neat; there were the typical cascading fountains of champagne, handsome people dressed in expensively beautiful borrowed clothes, and a tastefully arranged dinner table.

Actually, it was kind of boring. 

And Melissa was on her own that night, which didn't help; her husband was busy with one of his own projects. She found herself sitting next to Grant and Stephen, and spent most of the evening - aside from the expected schmoozing with higher ups, and saying hi to her friends - talking and drinking with Grant. 

They had been friends when they worked together on Glee. Soon after, Melissa had started dating Blake, another co-star, and that relationship took up most of her spare time. 

Once their tenures on Glee had ended they hadn't spoken much until the Supergirl/Flash crossover. It had been good to catch up again, even if it was mostly stuff about the shoot, their dogs, that sort of thing. Because Grant was still shooting his season of The Flash back in Vancouver, they had a very tight schedule and there wasn't much time to really bond again.

This time, they found themselves talking about more personal things - Grant apparently had a partner, although he begged her to keep it secret - and Melissa talked about her husband, and her side dudes and ladies from her open relationship. Melissa noticed that Grant's eyes kept on straying to other parts of the room, and she wondered if his partner was there too. 

The alcohol helped lubricate the whole conversation - later, Melissa doubted they would have been as open as they were if it weren't for all the wine that they'd consumed. 

Once it hit two AM and the party was about to finish, Melissa was pretty drunk and Grant didn't look much better off. In the crowded elevator, heading to their company-provided limos, Melissa found herself holding a champagne flute with one hand and Grant's hand with the other. They felt good, so she kept both where they were. 

"We can get a car together?" she said, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Are you coming onto me?" he tried to whisper, but it came out louder than he intended. He covered his mouth, but it was too late - the other people in the elevator had clearly heard, judging from their side eyes and raised eyebrows. 

"...If you want me to?"

They reached the parking lot, still holding hands. 

Grant nodded seriously before pulling away from her a little, this time taking more care to whisper, "I didn't want to say in public, but I'm dating Tom now."

"Which Tom?"

"Tom Riddle." Pause. "No, Tom Cavanagh." 

"Huh, the guy playing the Reverse Flash? You have to tell me more about him!" 

As soon as they got into their limo, Melissa instantly pushed up the privacy shield to hide them from their driver. 

They kissed.

A few minutes later , as they pulled apart for air - "So, tell me about your new man? Isn't he a bit older than you?"

"It doesn't matter," Grant said, looking defensive. 

"Oh! No, I didn't mean that in a bad way. He's a good looking dude." 

Grant smiled. "Yeah. Mind if I invite him along?"

"...Sure, why not? Not every day your show gets renewed," she said, drinking the last dregs of her champagne and placing the empty flute on the limo floor. _Not every day you get the chance to have a threesome either_ , Melissa thought to herself as she texted her husband to let him know where she was.

Grant quickly texted Tom their location and who he was with, grinning at the response, and put his phone back in his pocket.

Soon, they were at Grant's hotel, and headed their tipsy way to his room. 

After a surprisingly short amount of time - that they spent very happily making out - there was a knock on the door. Grant opened it, and let Tom in. He looked a bit worse for wear himself, having clearly been drinking at the party. 

Grant greeted him with a warm kiss. "Hey, Cavanagh."

"Hey yourself, Gustin. And - oh, _hello_ , Ms. Benoist. You look lovely."

By this point, Melissa knew that she didn't; she was flushed from the alcohol, her hair was a mess and her dress was disarranged. But she smiled and accepted the compliment anyway. 

"Call me Melissa. You don't look so bad yourself." Both men were gorgeous in their tuxedos.

Grant began to undo his bowtie, and Tom took over from him with the ease of old habit. 

"You're still cool with this, right?" Grant asked Melissa. She nodded, smiling at them both. 

"It's to initiate you into the CW. It's a bit of a tradition, having group sex with your DC cast mates," Grant added, suddenly looking a bit shy. 

"Oh really? You'll have to tell me about your time," Melissa laughed.

Grant, clearly embarrassed, looked away from both her and Tom. "...Sure." 

Tom chuckled, pausing as he undid Grant's shirt buttons to reach over and stroke his hair. It was a strangely intimate moment, and Melissa found herself watching with interest. 

In her drunken haze, she suddenly realized something. "Did that mean you planned this in advance?"

"Oh no, no! But it is traditional, Grant's right," Tom said, now undoing Grant's shirt buttons. 

Melissa then sat down on the (thankfully huge) bed, slipping out of her strappy high heels with a sigh of relief. She then stood up.

"Help me out of this thing?" Two pairs of hands went to the zip at the back of her delicate dress, which turned out to be one pair too many. Either way, she was finally half out of the damn thing. 

Melissa turned around and leaned up to kiss Tom - a fairly chaste peck on the lips that quickly turned into something deeper. Grant accidentally elbowed her in the back - quickly apologising - in his attempt to move the dress down her hips and down to the floor. She shifted her legs, carefully stepping out of the flimsy expensive garment and feeling Grant start to unhook her bra. 

Meanwhile, Tom had begun to undress himself, and Melissa stepped in - "Let me, I want to see" - and began to peel off his tuxedo jacket and undo his shirt buttons. She paused to let Grant push the straps of her bra around her shoulders and arms. This earned an appreciative sound from Tom, as Grant dropped the undergarment on the floor and stroked his hands down her bare breasts. 

She smiled, delighted. Now the real party could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by Elrhiarhodan. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
